Golf is a very popular game based on precision ball control using a club. The game is played both professionally and by millions of amateurs, young and old, skilled and less skilled, alike. Golf is usually played by golfers that compete in attempts to use different golf clubs to strike golf balls into a series of holes on a golf course. The winner is usually the golfer who accomplishes that task in the fewest number of strokes.
Golf is endlessly fascinating to young and old, men and women, and skilled and those not so skilled. The game challenges perfection, something that is seemingly just out of reach no matter how good a player become. A lifetime can be spent attempting and failing to achieve a perfection that always remains a possibility.
Over the years golf has attained the status of a leading leisure time outdoor sporting activity. Playing golf provides the satisfaction of being out in the fresh air, benefiting from enjoyable exercises of hitting a golf ball and then traversing over a beautifully manicured course while playing a competitive game.
However, before a single golf swing can be taken a golf ball first must be set upon a golf tee. To do this a golfer bends over to insert the golf tee into the ground and then the golf ball is placed on the golf tee. This task is highly repetitive and quickly becomes tiring even for those who are in good shape. Practicing on a driving range makes that activity highly repetitive. For the elderly, disabled, overweight, or otherwise informed the act of placing a golf ball on a golf tee is not practical or sometimes even possible. In addition, for the elderly or otherwise informed the acts of locating a golf tee, placing a golf ball on it, and then picking up the golf tee may consume an excessive amount of time. The aforementioned act of bending over must be repeated when picking up the golf balls and the golf tees.
In view of the foregoing problems of bending over there exists a need for a device by which golf tees and golf balls can be easily set and retrieved without the necessity of bending over. Beneficially such a device would assist the placement of the golf tees and golf balls at the desired locations while also saving time. Such a device would be particularly helpful to the handicapped, disabled, elderly, or otherwise informed. Preferably such a device could be easily stored in standard golf bags along with golf clubs. Ideally, such a device would allow simple, natural positioning of golf balls and golf tees as well as their retrieval.